


Freckled Angel

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Discord: Poulécriture, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, Sweet, Translation, author : Crazy_Pairing_Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Hinata arrive à convaincre Tsukishima de boire. Yamaguchi doit se débrouiller avec un petit-ami soûl.Pas que ça le dérange quand il est aussi adorable avec lui.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Freckled Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freckled Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657478) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



En tout franchise, Yamaguchi ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça en entrant dans le bar.

“Ça” faisant évidemment référence à la façon dont Kageyama et Yachi encourageaient Hinata et Tsukishima à boire pour savoir lequel tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Yamaguchi soupira longuement et s'approcha de la table. « On dirait que c'est moi qui le ramène ce soir. » Annonça-t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Et particulièrement celle de Tsukishima. Un éclat d'amour brilla dans ses yeux dorés vitreux et il sourit, tendant les bras comme un enfant cherchant son jouet préféré. « Tadashiiiii... T'es venu ! »

Yamaguchi rit doucement et attrapa la main de Tsukishima. « Évidemment, Tsukki. »

Tsukishima cligna des yeux lentement, son regard se portant sur ses mains. « Main... Ta main... » Marmonna-t-il. Il hoqueta doucement et tourna la tête vers Hinata. « Regardez ! Tadashi me donne la main ! »

Ces mots tirèrent quelques rires.

« Je n'y croyais pas quand tu nous l'avais dit, mais... waouh. » Dit Hinata. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est comme ça. »

« Seulement quand il est soûl. » Répondit Yamaguchi en s'asseyant tant bien que mal sans jamais lâcher la main de Tsukishima. Le tenir semblait le rendre heureux, après tout. « C'est mignon. »

Tsukishima acquiesça, occupé à examiner les mains de Yamaguchi. « Tes mains sont si belles. » Marmonna-t-il. « Regarde... Des petites tâches de rousseur toutes mignonnes... »

Yamaguchi pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer en voyant l'attention que Tsukishima portait à ses tâches de rousseur. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, mais les referma immédiatement lorsque Tsukishima leva sa main, embrassant chacune de ses tâches de rousseur.

Yachi et Hinata ne purent s'empêcher de dire à quel point ils les trouvaient mignons, Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire sa bière et le visage de Yamaguchi passa par soixante-trois teintes de rouges différentes.

« Ts-Tsukki... » Chuchota Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima laissa échapper une longue plainte, tirant Yamaguchi près de lui. Yamaguchi cria de surprise, mais le laissa mettre sa tête dans son cou. « Euh... Tsukki... ? »

« Mon bel ange. » Chuchota Tsukishima pour toute réponse. « Tadashi... Mon petit ange... »

Yamaguchi envoya un regard paniqué à ses amis, qui lui sourirent innocemment.

Quels amis.

« Combien de verres tu as bu, Tsukki ? » Demanda-t-il. « Normalement tu ne commences pas à m'appeler comme ça avant le cinquième ou le sixième... »

« T'es trop intelligent, Tadashi. » Chuchota Tsukishima, ignorant la question. « J'suis trop contente que tu remarques autant de choses... T'es le meilleur des amis... »

Yamaguchi souffla. « Tsukki– »

« Tadashi, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Yachi et Hinata s'étouffèrent avec leurs boissons et Kageyama plaqua une main contre sa bouche, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort.

Yamaguchi soupira et tapota le dos de Tsukishima. « Oui, oui, Tsukki. Tu sais qu'on sort ensemble depuis notre deuxième année de lycée, pas vrai ? »

Tsukishima se redressa et regarda Yamaguchi avec de grands yeux brillants. « Vraiment ?! » Chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. « Alors t'es mon petit-ami ? »

« Oui. » Dit Yamaguchi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « Mais je suis très heureux que tu veuilles– »

Il fut coupé par Tsukishima embrassant le coin de sa bouche. Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non...

Tsukishima allait tellement mourir de honte quand il serait sobre...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
